Again
by midorimanju
Summary: Lagi, diriku hanya bisa menatapmu pergi, tanpa melakukan apapun.


**Desclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**  
**Again (c) midorimanju**

**.**

**Warning**

**Cerita ini berlatar setelah misi penyerangan ke luar dinding. Bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan pihak lain, itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon di maafkan. Rivaille's POV.**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah kejadian itu. Entah, namun bagiku masih seperti mimpi. Mimpi terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Kusaksikan dirimu kaku dengan wajah pilu.

Satu dari jutaan dosa seumur hidupku. Dosa yang bahkan diriku sendiri pun tidak akan bisa memaafkannnya. Kusaksikan dirimu terjatuh, terjatuh dari kereta yang melaju.

Bodoh, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untukku. Jahat, aku memang pantas mendapat julukan itu. Kejam, memang itulah predikat yang sudah melekat padaku. Namun kau tahu, bahwa sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya. Penyesalan mendalam pun tiba setelahnya.

Kalau saja aku bisa lebih hebat. Kalau saja aku bisa mengalahkannya lebih cepat. Kalau saja orang itu selamat. Mungkin diriku masih bisa menatapmu walau hanya sesaat.

Andai waktu bisa kuputar kembali. Andai di dunia ini tak ada mati. Ah, memang sudah seharusnya begini. Hidup tidak ada yang abadi.

Apa yang kuharapkan lagi?

Hari ini langit sedang murung. Di sekitar nisanmu awan hitam mengurung.

Apa kabar kau disana? Masihkah kau memasang wajah ceria itu? Masihkah kau tersenyum lembut seperti dulu? Lihat, kubawakan kau bunga kesukaanmu. Kuharap kau mau bertemu denganku.

Jari-jariku menyentuh lembut peristirahatan terakhirmu, yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai tempat istirahat. Namamu di sini, namun dirimu di sana-didalam perut sang raksasa.

Hai, apa kau mendengarku? Bisakah kita bertemu?

Aku sudah bertemu ayahmu. Beliau orang yang ceria, sama sepertimu. Beliau mengatakan opinimu untukku. Aku senang kau berpikir begitu.

Aku senang mengenalmu. Walau tak pernah mengekspresikannya, tapi percayalah, aku senang mengenalmu.

Ah, di sana kau rupanya. Kemarilah, jangan bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Kau tahu? Aku membenci pohon sejak kejadian itu.

Pakaianmu masih sama seperti terakhir aku melihatmu. Wajahmu pun masih seceria dulu. Kemari, sambutlah uluran tanganku. Biarkan diriku sejenak melupakan pilu.

"_Rivaille Heichou..."_

Ya, suara itu. Suara lembut disertai tawa ringan yang riang, sesuatu yang selalu kurindukan. Rasanya sudah seperti candu. Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi?

Kemari, biar kugenggam tanganmu untuk terakhir kali.

Tangan mungil ini, menjadi favoritku daripada senjata penyayat yang sering kugunakan. Tubuh harum ini, aku lebih menyukainya daripada jubah khusus pasukan penyerbu.

Hangat. Tubuhmu hangat.

Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Walau hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya.

Hangat. Tidak bisakah kurasakan ini lagi, setelah kuberanjak dari sini?

Hei, kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanku? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?

Hei, lihat, kakimu mulai menghilang lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hei, apa kau mendengarku?

"_Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Heichou. Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu. Kematianku tidak sia-sia, bukan?"_

Bodoh, saat seperti ini pun kau masih bisa tertawa.

Bodoh, kemana tangan mungilmu yang sedaritadi kugenggam?

Tubuhmu mulai menghilang, bodoh.

Lagi, kuhanya bisa menyaksikan dirimu menghilang tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hujan mulai turun. Tepat saat bibir mungilmu mengucapkan sesuatu. Tepat saat dirimu mulai benar-benar menghilang. Hujan menyapu bayanganmu dari pandanganku.

"Baka."

"Aishiteru mo, Petra."

Ya, kau memang bodoh. Aku pun begitu. Ah, tidak, aku lebih bodoh darimu, tentu saja. Tapi, ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Kuharap pernikahan kita tidak akan batal lagi, nanti.

Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?

Ya, aku mencintaimu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yoshaa, akhirnya selesai juga fic angst-gagal ini. Mohon maklumi kalau ceritanya kurang ngena, ini ngetiknya pas pelajaran Fisika ;u;)/ *is slapped* dan maaf kalau kependekan, idenya cuma muncul segituuuu TT^TT  
Menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapang dada, tapi mohon jangan kasar-kasar, karena saya masih pemula *berguling*  
Ah, saya juga niatnya mau bikin versi Petra kalau ada waktu. **

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon review-nya *kiss, kiss**slapped***


End file.
